


Nights Like This

by Rayvenwolfe



Series: Omegaverse Jurassic World [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Anal Sex, Bottom Owen, Bottom Zach, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Omega Zach Mitchell, Oral Sex, Owen is a progressive Alpha, Sexual Content, Top Owen, Zach gets lucky, date night in leads to sexy fun time, top zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenwolfe/pseuds/Rayvenwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach may not have planned for his first time to happen like this but he was extremely happy it did if it's going to lead to many more nights like it. Or the one where Zach jumps Owen's bones and the sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Owen and Zach's first time together...you know *stage whispers* with all the seeeeeeex.

It hadn't really been planned, but that's when the best things always happen.

They were laying on Owen's hotel bed, watching some rented movie about intergalactic space heroes, a bowl of popcorn in between them, and when Owen let out a laugh at one of the cheesy lines, Zach had looked over and just _knew_ that he needed to be with his Alpha.

Tonight. 

They had been together for almost six months and Owen hadn't tried anything more than what Zach wanted to do. Zach loved him even more for it, but now...sitting here and watching Owen laugh and smile and just, be Owen in general, made something deep inside Zach shift and he suddenly wanted to climb Owen like a tree. He wanted to feel Owen inside him and around him and over him. 

So he took the popcorn bowl away just as Owen reached for another handful and placed it on the nightstand.

"My popcorn." Owen made a few pitiful little noises in the back of his throat and made grabby hands at the bowl, "Zach, snack." He laughed and then smiled his dopey smile up at Zach, "Ha. That rhymes."

The Omega groaned at his adorkable Alpha and straddled the older man's lap before taking his slightly chapped lips in a kiss. Owen let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden lap-full of Zach and the kiss, but he was quick to get into the swing of it. Leaning forward, Owen pressed up and into the kiss. Making it deeper. His neck craning up to keep the kiss going, his tongue running along Zach's teeth and moving with the Omega's tongue. The taste of salt and butter lingered in both of their mouths.

Each of Owen's hands grabbed an ass-cheek and he squeezed, Zach moaning into his mouth as Owen pulled him closer. One of his large hands moving from his Omega's ass to hold the back of his head. His fingers twining into the soft short strands of Zach's hair, his grip tightening when Zach moaned into his mouth. 

Small hands moved from Owen's shoulders down to his chest and he rubbed his thumb over the older man's right nipple before giving it a pinch. Owen groaned and thrust his hips up and into Zach's crotch. Their jean-clad erections rubbing against each other, causing a wonderful little spark of friction.

Zach pulled away on a whimper, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Pupils blown and taking over almost all of Zach's eye's so you could just barely see a chocolate brown ring around them. He gazed down into Owen's eyes and let out a breathy command of, " _Fuck me._ " 

God help him, but Owen almost came in his boxers then and there like he was a teenager again.

He leaned his forehead against Zach's chest and took a deep breath. Not wanting to ask, but needing to, Owen looked back up into his Omega's eyes, slightly pleading, "Are you sure?"

"Owen..." Zach leaned forward and his lips ghosted over Owen's as he whispered out, "I want _you_."

Owen surged forward. 

Their teeth clicking against each other as he took Zach's lips in dominating kiss. One arm still wrapped around Zach's waist, the other moved to the young man's shoulder before he moved up and flipped them around, pressing Zach into the mattress.

The sudden movement had Zach's head spinning and he pulled away, letting out a giggled, "Owen!"

Owen smiled down at him, arms braced on either side of the Omega's head, "I need to grab somethings before this goes any further because once I start I am not going to stop." He leaned forward and gave Zach a quick kiss, "Don't move."

Zach watched as Owen ran into the room's bathroom. He came back out with a purple box, a bottle, and a box of tissues and he placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. Zach's ears turned red as he saw the unopened box of condoms and the cherry flavored lube, "Were you a Boy Scout?"

Owen laughed and went back to straddling Zach's lap, his hands going back into place next to the younger man's head, "Can you see me in the Scout's?"

Zach's hands moved to Owens waist and he grabbed onto the belt loops, tugging, Owen laying down on top of him at the slight hint and leaned on his elbows so he wasn't completely on top of the slighter man. Zach's lips twitched up in a smile, "You were kicked out weren't you?"

"They had no proof that I set that fire."

Zach let out a full laugh before Owen grabbed his lips up in another kiss, smiling into it when Zach's laugh turned into a moan and his smaller hands grabbed tighter onto the Alpha's jeans. After a few seconds Zach moved his hands from Owen's jeans to run them up and under the man's thin shirt and grabbed at his back. 

Owen pulled back and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it behind him. Zach grabbed his own t-shirt and started to pull it over his head before Owen helped him and took the shirt, tossing it in the general area of where his own shirt had gone. 

Owen smirked a toothy grin, "My, oh my, what pretty skin you have." 

"What are you? The Big Bad Wolf now-Oh!" Zach gasped as Owen leaned down and placed a couple of open mouthed kisses on Zach's chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, licking at the peak as it puckered. 

"I just might be." Owen said as he flicked his tongue against the nipple by his mouth.

Zach moaned and his hands came up to twine into Owen's hair as the Alpha's tongue rolled over his nipple. Owen moved then and ran his tongue along Zach's chest and over to the other nipple, lavishing the exact same attention on it that he had the first one. He bit down lightly and one of the hands in his hair tightened, Zach letting out a gasped, "Shit, Owen." 

Owen smiled around the bud in his mouth and then started to kiss his way down Zach's body. He bit, licked, and sucked marks all the way down to the top of Zach's jeans, following the light trail of body hair leading to his ultimate destination. He sat back, Zach's hands falling from his hair and the younger man leaned up onto his elbows, watching as Owen's hands undid his belt and then popped the button open on his jeans. He looked up and found Owen watching him as the sound of his zipper was slowly pulled down.  
Owen's eyes stayed on Zach's as he hooked his fingers inside the band of both the jeans and Zach's boxers, pulling them down at the same time. Zach pulled his legs up as Owen pulled jeans and boxers down and off all the way, throwing them off to the side of the bed and onto the floor with a _**clunk**_.

Their gazes broke from each other when Owen looked down and got his first full look at Zach naked and laid out underneath him. On full display. His cock was about five inches and slim like the rest of his body. Owen licked his palm and then took the younger man's cock in hand and gave him a few slow strokes, "My, what a gorgeous cock you have. Oh, and look at that...it grows!"

Zach's cheeks reddened and he laughed out, "Shut up."

"If you say so." ...and then before Zach even knew what was happening, Owen leaned down and swallowed his dick down to the root. 

"OhMyGod!" Zach instinctively moved his hips up and into the wet warmth of Owen's mouth, causing the older man to let out a choked gag when the head hit the back of his throat. Owen quickly grasped Zach's hips in his hands and held them down on the mattress. Hazel eyes caught wide chocolate colored eyes and Owen smiled around his mouthful, eyes crinkling at the corners as he watched Zach's face as he went down on his young Omega for the first time. 

The younger man's eyes were blown wide and his breathing started to pick up as he watched Owen's mouth work up and down his cock in a slow steady rhythm. Zach leaned up on his elbows, eyes fascinated by what he was watching. Any amount of porn he watched did not prepare him for this. The sight of Owen's perfect lips wrapped around his cock. The Alpha slowly sucking him down like he was just given his favorite treat and found out it was the last one. Savoring the taste. Zach couldn't tear his eyes away, "You're beautiful."

Owen hummed in the back of his throat and worked his mouth over Zach's cock faster, he could feel his cheeks get warm at the compliment. Never really receiving one like that before. He had been called all manner of good and bad things, but never beautiful and it made his heart stutter. He pulled off of Zach's dick slowly and licked around the head before flicking his tongue against the slit. The head of Zach's penis stayed against Owen's bottom lip as the older man rasped out, "Lube."

That one word had Zach reaching over so quick for the bottle sitting on the nightstand that he fumbled it slightly and almost dropped it on the floor. 

"Eager beaver." Owen laughed as he undid his own pants and got off the bed for the half a second it took to take off his own jeans and boxers. When he was as naked as Zach he climbed back onto the bed and took up his spot straddling Zach's legs.

Zach openly stared at the sight of Owen's cock and balls. It was a little intimidating to be this up close and personal with another man's junk, especially and Alpha, but it wasn't just any Alpha...it was _his_ Alpha. His Alpha, who had about a thick eight inch cock with a very visible vein running form bottom to top and he was uncircumcised. Zach licked his lips and wondered what it tasted like.

"Like what you see?"

Zach reached forward and wrapped his hand around the dick in front of him, "Yes." His thumb ran over the foreskin and pulled it down so he could see the hidden head underneath and Owen let out a hiss. Zach gave him a few strokes before his wrist was grabbed and pulled away, "You keep that up we won't get to do all the fun things I have planned." Owen nodded his head at the hand holding the lube and smirked, "You gonna keep that all to yourself?" 

Zach quickly passed the lube into Owen's waiting hand and watched as the older man leaned forward and gave the head of his dick an open-mouthed kiss before sitting back. Lube in hand, Owen opened the cap and slicked up three fingers before clicking the bottle closed and putting it off to the side on the bed. 

Zach was so ready for Owen to move off of his legs. To move him so he was spread eagle, those fingers that tamed Raptors opening him up so he could take his Alpha inside him, but that's not what happened. The Omega watched with wide eyes as Owen's lube slicked fingers moved back behind him and towards his own ass. "What are you doing?"

Owen's face scrunched up a bit as he worked the first finger inside himself and when the initial pain slighted he let out a breathy chuckle, "I think it's obvious what I'm doing." He slipped another finger inside himself and groaned, moving the fingers in and out before scissoring them slightly.

"Shouldn't...shouldn't you be doing that to me though? I'm the--"

"Stop right there. If you finish that sentence the way I think you're going to then neither of us is getting off tonight and I'm driving you home. Understood?"

Zach nodded and his eyes flicked over to Owen's right arm that was moving back and forth. Though he wasn't able to see what was happening his dick got infinitely harder of the thought that Owen was actually preparing himself for Zach to take him instead of the other way around.

"Just because you're an Omega doesn't mean you're always going to get the pleasure of bottoming. You're going to have your turn, but first I'm going to treat myself cause I'm selfish and I've been thinking about having this" --he gave Zach's dick a squeeze with his free hand-- "inside me about as much as I've thought about being inside you."

"Oh God, I never thought, never dreamed..."

Owen removed his fingers and moved forward, reaching for the box of condoms and pulling out a foil square when he got the box open. He ripped open the package and with the remaining lube on his fingers he slicked up Zach's dick. He slid the condom over Zach's length, "We may have different status' outside the bedroom but we're equal partners. Inside and outside of the bedroom. I wouldn't do anything to you I wasn't fully ready to have you do back to me."

Owen reached back over for the lube and poured some over the tip of Zach's condom covered cock, making sure that he would be slick enough to just slide up and inside. When he was satisfied Owen moved forward and set himself just over Zach's cock. He took his Omega's member in hand and held it steady as he slowly slid down. The cock filling him up in just the right way and he let out a breath as his ass came to settle against Zach's hips and thighs. "Shit, Zach. You feel really really good."

Zach was breathing hard and his hands came up and grabbed Owen's hips in a hard grip as the older man wiggled a bit, adjusting himself slightly so the head of Zach's cock just brushed up against that wonderful spot all men had inside them. Wasted on the unadventurous straight men and Alpha's too caught up in trying to prove that they were the most dominant of the bunch. Sitting here full of Zach's cock, Owen felt sorry for those men because they would never know what it felt like. He rocked his hips forward and Zach's hands tightened even more and he gave the older man a pained look, "Owen, I don't think I'm gonna last long enough for you to really get started."

Owen moved his hips up and then down again, slowly letting Zach's cock pull out and then push back in. The fingers on his hips were starting to feel bruising and Owen hoped they did leave a mark. He wanted Zach's hands to show on his hips for days.

"That's okay baby." He breathed out. The slim cock inside him brushing over and over and _over_ Owen's prostate as the Alpha moved. "You come when you need to. Things aren't going to end when you do."

Up, down, in, out. Up, down, in, out. 

Zach's breath came out in pants and breathy moans and he couldn't help but push up and into Owen's body on one of the down-strokes. His Alpha hissed out above him, "Shiiit, Zach. Yeah. That's it."

Owen moved above him. Hips rocking, rolling, going slow one minute and then jack-hammering above him, making the bed squeak under them. Zach had his feet planted on the bed, pushing up and inside Owen every time the older man moved down. Trying to keep up with Owen as the older man rode him. His stomach muscles tensed up and he could feel his balls start to tighten, he moved faster, pushing up deeper into the older man. His hands grabbing as hard as he could onto Owen's hips as he pushed, pushed, _pushed_ up into his ass. Over and over, his eyes closing, head thrown back as he chanted out a steady stream of Owen's name, "OwenOwenOwen _Owen_!"  
His feet pushed down against the bed and he thrust up one last time, lifting Owen up as he came and came and came inside of the condom. Wishing he was spilling himself inside Owen than inside the latex wrapped around his cock. 

The muscles in his legs and stomach trembled in the aftershocks and he heard more than saw Owen start to chant "Shitshitshitshitshit," above him. He cracked his eyes open and let go of his death grip on Owen's hips. What he saw had him coming a little more inside the condom. Owen's eyes were closed tight and he was panting above him, one hand was planted on the mattress. Holding the Alpha up on the bed while the other had a tight grip at the base of his own cock. He was breathing hard and Zach could see his lips mouthing words, but no sound came out. Zach just laid there, under Owen, cock softening inside the older man's ass as he watched his Alpha. "Owen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...a minute." The older man's breathing even out after a bit and he slowly opened his eyes, smiling down at his young Mate, "That face you made when you came almost made me come and I have plans to come buried in your ass. Had to get myself together before I lost it. You are fucking sexy when you come."

Zach's face blazed red and the color trailed down his neck and over the top of his chest, "I don't know if I'll get used to you saying things like that."

"Tough cause I'm going to be saying them for the next seventy years."

Zach threw his arm over his eyes, "Fuck, Owen."

"Hey now, you just did. I think it's my turn to fuck you."

Zach moved his arm and brought his hands up to cover his whole face and he laughed behind them, "I can't believe I'm in l-o-v-e with you."

Owen pinched Zach's side and the younger man yelped, one of his hands moving down to rub at his side, "Hey!"

His Alpha smiled down at him, "I'm glad you are. My life would be a lot less fun without you in it. Speaking of fun," Owen waggled his eyebrows up and down and squeezed the muscles in his ass around Zach's softening cock, "I believe it's your turn to enjoy my cock inside you." With that the older man slowly slid up and off of Zach's cock. The penis slipping out of him with a wet pop. Owen pulled off the condom and tied the end before leaning over Zach's body, grabbing a tissue, wrapping it inside and tossing the used condom into the bin sitting by the nightstand. 

He laid down next to Zach and held onto his hip with his left arm, leaning forward and kissing his Omega a little sloppily for a few minutes before pulling back. "Now, where did that lube get too?" He shifted, looking around them on the bed when he suddenly felt something move under him and press into his thigh. He reached under himself and pulled out the bottle triumphantly, "Found it!"

"Such a nerd." Zach whispered out in a laugh.

"Yeah, your nerd. Now turn over and show me that beautiful bottom."

Zach obliged, but not before stealing a quick kiss from his Alpha. Owen moved towards the end of the bed on his knees as his young lover turned over and spread his legs a bit for him and lifted his ass up. Owen reached forward and ran a hand over one pale cheek before moving in between Zach's legs, causing them to open further to accommodate Owen's body. Owen clicked open the bottle of lube again and spread open Zach's cheeks with one hand while the other dripped a copious amount of lube directly on his asshole, some of it sliding into Zach when the younger man's hole twitched at the cool sensation. 

"Jesus, that's cold."

"Don't worry. It's about to get a whole lot hotter in a minute."

"You're such a-aahh Jesus, fuck!" Zach drifted off as Owen pressed the first finger inside of Zach. His young lover's voice trailing off into a whine at the slight intrusion. When Owen pulled his finger out and then back in, Zach moaned low in his throat and bit his bottom lip, hands twisting into the pillowcase. 

"What was that?" Owen smirked, watching as his finger disappeared inside Zach's ass, in and out, one smooth motion. "I thought I heard you about to call me something. Mind telling me what it was?"

Zach canted his hips back and let out a low moan in the back of his throat, "Was gonna call you a--aah ah ah!" Owen added a second finger next to the first and basked in Zach's incoherent rambling. When Owen was two knuckles deep he crooked his fingers and twisted causing Zach to shiver and tighten his grasp on on the pillow. "Shit. Owen, do that again!"

The Alpha pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in, twisting his wrist again and crooking his fingers at the same time. Zach pushed back onto Owen's fingers, panting into the pillow as Owen brushed against that spot inside him, " _Againagainagainagainagain_."

Owen had grab himself around the base of his cock again at the chanting plea coming from Zach's lips. One hand at the base of his cock and the other going three fingers working deep inside of his Omega's tight channel. "I need to get inside you quick, otherwise I'm gonna embarrass myself and end this party prematurely." He pulled his fingers from between Zach's cheeks and Zach cried at the loss, his ass moving back to follow after Owen's fingers.

Owen grabbed up a spare pillow, "Lift."

Zach moved his hips up and Owen arranged the pillow underneath him before leaning over and grabbing up another condom from the box. His fingers trembled a bit tying to get on the condom because of how anxious and hard he was. He had been waiting a long time for Zach to feel comfortable enough to want to be with him like this and he didn't _**(couldn't)**_ fuck this up. He finally rolled the condom on and grabbed up the lube, getting himself ready. When he thought he was coated enough he moved himself so he was kneeling over Zach's body. 

Cock in hand he brushed the head of his dick down the crease of Zach's ass, coming back up and putting the tip just against his Omega's hole. "You ready?"

Zach turned and looked back at him, eyes bright and he nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Okay. Okay." Owen took a deep breath, "This is going to hurt at first, but just breathe. I'm going to go slow. I want you to tell me to stop if you need to. Okay?"

Zach nodded his head against the pillow and took a deep breath in and out, "Go ahead."

Owen pressed the head of his cock inside slowly. Zach's rim didn't give way at first but Zach didn't say anything and Owen continued to push in. When the head made it's way past the tight ring of muscles Owen let out a breath and Zach's ass clenched around him, "Okay so far?"

Zach nodded and bit his lip, looking back at Owen, watching him as he pressed in a little further. He managed to slowly press in half of his penis when Zach let out what sounded like a pained whimper. Owen stilled, voice a little worried, "Zach?!"

Zach's upper body was stiff and tense, eyes clenched as he answered, "It's okay. I'm okay. Just-- he took a deep breath--just a second."

Owen stayed as still as possible, stomach muscles trembling as he waited for the go ahead. 

When Zach opened his eyes on an exhale and gave him a nod and a slight smile, Owen let out a puff of air and moved in another inch slowly. He let go of his cock and leaned forward, body covering Zach's as he oh, so slowly continued to move inside the tight body beneath him.

As he came to be fully sheathed in inside his young Mate, his body also completely engulfed the lithe body. Feet hanging a little off the edge, his hairy thighs pressed against Zach's, hips glued to hips, back plastered to back, and leaning on his elbows. His body completely caging in Zach. He rested his forehead against the back of Zach's neck and moved his hips in a bit more causing Zach to cry out. "I'm sorry. I--"

"You're fine, just, that spot..."

Owen smiled against Zachs neck and pressed a kiss behind his ear, "This spot?" He pulled out a little then thrust back in slowly, brushing over the younger man's prostate again. Zach whimpered into the pillow and reached back, his hand grabbing onto Owen's hip, " _Yesss._ "

He thrust in again and again and again. Each time pulling out just that much more, taking longer strokes as Zach moaned beneath him. One of the younger man's hands holding tight onto the pillow while the other clutched at Owen's hip and ass. He was moving at a sure pace, his thrusts moving evenly in an out and in and out. Grazing over that special bundle of nerves inside Zach with every steady stroke. Zach was babbling things into the pillow that Owen couldn't understand with each movement of his hips and Owen moved his left arm and wrapped it around Zach's shoulders, forcing his young Mate to move his head from pillow.

Zach's head fell back against Owen's shoulder at the same time the Alpha thrust into him a little harder than he had been and the hand that had been clasping Owen's ass reached up and grabbed at the back of Owen's head. Fingers scratching and pulling at his lover's hair, "I can't hold on. Alpha, _please_."

Owen stilled for the half a second it took to realize that Zach had just called him Alpha. 

In bed. 

While he was balls deep inside him.

A primal growl rumbled up through his chest and left his lips before he latched his teeth onto his Mate's shoulder. Not enough to break the skin, but enough so that it'd leave a mark that would last for days and that anyone who saw it would know that this Omega, _**his Omega**_ was taken.

He sped up his thrusts then. Not giving Zach enough time to feel empty before he was thrusting back in again. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Over and over and over. Claiming him as his own for what would be the first time of many.

"AlphaAlphaAlpha!" Zach cried out, neck tensing and fist clenching the pillow between his fingers, twisting the fabric. 

Owen knew he had just come again. His Omega had come on his cock without being touched and his Alpha pride boasted inside at that fact. His own stomach muscles trembled and clenched and his balls drew themselves up in preparation as he kept thrusting. He came inside the condom after four more thrusts. Ass clenching and hips continuing to stutter against Zach's in the aftershocks. When he was done, he pulled his mouth away from Zach's shoulder and kissed the mark, then the side of his neck, then reached forward and brought his lips down on Zach's open and panting mouth. Stealing what little breath his Omega had even more. 

He pulled away and unwrapped his arm from Zach's collarbone, the younger man collapsed forward and turned his head away from the pillow. Owen laid full out on top of Zach, his cheek resting against the Omega's shoulder, trying to catch his own breath.

It took a few minutes for Zach to come back to himself but when he did he let a tired smile come over his face and he chuckled into the pillow, "If I had known it would be like that I would have let you have me on Main Street of Jurassic World when we first met."

Owen laughed and rubbed his cheek against Zach's skin, "I'm glad we didn't because then your Aunt really would've cut my dick off with a rusty spoon."

"What?"

"Nothing. Your Aunt is just crazy."

"Don't talk about my family while you're still inside me."

"How about when you're inside of me?"

"Oh God." Zach turned his head and laughed into the pillow this time. So, maybe he hadn't planned on this at the beginning of the night, but if this was going to be a preview to the rest of his life with Owen he could easily envision so many more nights like this.


End file.
